fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rookridge Ripper
Chapter 3 The Rookridge Ripper As we walked along the coastal cliff we reached Rookridge a very popular tourist resort. Along much of the road were houses and holiday homes. "Hard to belive that this place was one of the most depressing places in western Albion" I said to Logan. It streches along the coast from Bowerstone to Oakfield. "Look at that Old Kingdom structure on the cliff" Logan said while pointing in front of him. "Yeah I see it, wonder what its used for?" I didn't really want to look at the structure but I couldn't help it. "You bitch" came a voice from one of the houses. "Must be a lover's tiff" Logan said as we passed the house. But I wasn't listening. My mind was fixed on the way Page was acting back in Bowerstone. "Right Henry let's see if that shabby looking tavern has any rooms it's getting dark and there is about 40 miles left until we reach Oakfield and I don't want to be walking this road at night" Logan said. I was still looking at the structure on the hill "Ello gents wot will ya be avin?" said the barman. "Are there any rooms for the night?" I asked. "Oh yes, jus upstairs and on ur left" he replied. "Thank You" I said. As we got ready for bed later that night Logan turned to me and said that he had a strange feeling about the barman "What do you mean Logan" I said looking at him. To this he said "I think he was too helpful, as if he was going to attack us when we let our guard down". I just laughed at him and got into bed "You worry to much, they may have wanted to kill you when you were king but not now" I said. He looked at me and then got into the bed at the other side of the room. "Yeah you could be right" he admitted. And with that I put out the candle and fell asleep. HELP ME PLEASE WILL SOMEONE HELP ME.... I awoke to a young woman's scream. I looked over at Logan's bed and he was gone. So I got up, put on my clothes, grabbed my gun and sword, and left the room. The tavern was empty which was not surprising since it was 3:30 in the morning. Opening the front door, I ran down the narrow path. At the bottom was Logan. He turned and asked if I heard the scream to which I said "Yes, Where do you think it was coming from?" "That old structure" Logan said, looking at the cliff across the stone bridge. "Lets go back to the tavern and get some sleep we will investigate tomorrow" I said to Logan, as we walked back up the path. It was 11:45AM when I woke up again and Logan was still asleep, so I decided to visit the shop across the road. As I entered the shop I was looking at the newspapers The Oakfield Informer ran the headline The Wellspring of Light now open for tourists, The Bloodstone Herald ran the headline Reaver seen leading a group of teenage tourists into the Court of Shadows and leaving with a group of O.A.P.s but it was The Bowerstone Times that caught my attention with the headline Queen Elise gives birth to a baby girl and has named her Mary Rose Lionhart. Walking back to the Rookridge Tavern I couldn't help but notice the owner of the tavern burning some stuff. "Burning some rubbish?" I said. "Of course" he said as he gave me a dark look. "Is that a problem?". "No, not at all" I said, walking away. Upon entering the tavern, I spotted Logan walking away from the bar. "Just ordered us breakfast" he said as he pulled out his chair. "Thanks" I said as I sat down across from him. " Are you OK Henry?" "Yeh yeh I'm OK". After about 10 minutes the female cook came over and said "Ere you go pets, enjoy". Logan and I both said "Thanks". After she left I noticed a note lying on the tray. "Open it" said Logan "It was meant for us." I opened the note. Meet me at the Bridge near the general store. It is important. "Very Cloak and Dagger, Wonder what she wants to see us for?" I said putting the note away. "We will find out later" Logan said as he started to eat his breakfast. At 3:30PM we went down to the bridge. Suddenly the cook stepped out of a nearby doorway and said "Follow me quickly". We followed her up some stairs. "What's all this about?" Logan said "You're not a prostitute are you?". She looked at us then walked up to Logan and slapped him across the face. "I'm not like that filth that walks the streets of Bowerstone" she said. Logan went red with embarrassment. "Who are you?" I said. She walked over to the window and said "My name is not important but I know you two." Turning around she added "Prince Logan and King Henry." "How do you know?" I asked. "It's not hard to figure out" she said "Anyway I need to tell both of you something about the Rookridge Ripper". "OK then tell us" I said. "There have been two Rookridge Ripper's, my father and my brother. My father started his killing spree shortly after the Hero of Bowerstone began his ten year infiltration of the Spire. At the time my father was only 17 years old and any wandering traveller was his victim. He died shortly before the revolution that ended your reign Logan, and my brother took over as the killer. He also told me that if I told anyone then I would end up the same way. He kills em in the old Temple of Shadows using the Unholy Wheel of Misfortune". "He will kill again if we don't do anything Henry" Logan said. "Right, then we will stay up in the Temple and see if he arrives" I said as we walked towards the stairs. Later that night we were hiding behind one of the old statues that stood at the back of the temple when the tavern owner and a young woman walked toward the stairs leading down into the depths. After they went out of sight we emerged and followed them. Before we had reached the bottom the woman's scream filled the dark halls. Running we entered a massive room with a mutilated woman's body laying on the floor and the killer just looking at her. Drawing our pistols, we walked towards him. He saw us and ran off down one of the corridors. We gave chase. "Why do they always run?" I said. As we entered a foggy room an unfamiliar voice said "Your father is looking down at you with disgust for your crimes against Albion" "Don't listen to them Henry. They are Banshees and they reveal your darkest fears. Just look for their offspring" It didn't take long before the little monsters started attacking us. After finishing off the last one, we turned on the Banshee. After getting rid of her we looked around for the killer. Before we could do anything we were both struck on the head and awoke in front of the Wheel of Misfortune and the killer himself. "So gents you ave found out me little secret. Who told ye?" he said. I looked at him and replied "Your sister". He looked at us "Aw well when I kill you two she is next". "Not if I kill you first" a voice behimd me said, and a gunshot rang through the air. The killer fell to the ground. The bullet had hit him in the head. "I have waited a long time to do that, let's go. He should rot with his victims" she added as she turned away. We followed her and emerged to the sun rising over Rookridge. "What are you going to do now?" I said turning to the cook. "I will move to Bowerstone and re-open the Cow and Corset now that the Cock in the Crown has closed down. Take care on your journey, the roads can be dangerous at night." she smiled and turned away "Well Henry" Logan began "Rookridge is free from the killer's shadow and now we press on to Oakfield.